


Gay/DA Bonus: Agony's Embrace

by Airgetnyan



Series: Gay/DA [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A little showcase of how I think Eve operates in the K/DA universe, Eve straight up kills someone but I didn't write that in detail, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, the kindred show up because I just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: There are some hungers that not even the best of home cooked meals can sate. Evelynn sets out one night to sate hers.





	Gay/DA Bonus: Agony's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> While I work on the second part of the larger narrative, have this experiment I thought up trying to figure out how Eve's succubus nature displays itself. There's no set time that this happened, it could be any of her hunts. It's simply how I imagined it goes down. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave feedback!

The witching hour. When those who stalk the night are at the height of their power. Evelynn was no exception. She sat, legs crossed, arms draped over the back of the park bench she’d been perched on for the past few hours, and waited. She wore naught but a black overcoat and the heels on her feet. Why should she wear any more, when her Shade was more than enough to keep her perfectly comfortable in the chilled November air. For what she was planning, clothes would just get in the way. It had been quite some time since her last real meal. Kai’Sa was an excellent cook, but she couldn’t satisfy the hunger that Eve felt. Not with what she made, at least. No, this hunger would require a meal with a bit more… _substance._ She’d planned this little outing for weeks. Among other things, her shade was quite useful for sneaking around undetected. There were no cameras in this park, no night guards, but plenty of people no one would miss roaming around after the sun went down. It was perfect.

 

No one in the house knew Eve was away. No one, aside from Ahri. She knew of Eve’s particular needs. The two had met years go trying to go after the same scumbag, ironically, though each for different reasons. When Eve learned Ahri was simply trying to teach him a little lesson about laying hands on someone without their permission, while Eve just wanted to eke out his pain bit by bit, they’d decided to give him a treat. A night of pleasure so intense it caused cardiac arrest was ore than the old buffoon had deserved, but if the media found out he’d taken two of the pop scene’s hottest talents drunk and had tried to initiate illicit relations, his company’s reputation would go down the drain. Everyone believed them, of course, when they lied through their teeth about having no idea what he had wanted them for, but they knew, and so did everyone close to their victim, that bringing home young women for a ‘good time’ was nothing new for him. He’d simply been too old, his body unable to handle the demands placed on it. Following this incident, the two became fast friends and had kept in touch, and when Ahri decided to form K/DA, Eve was her first choice.

 

A mournful howl that chilled the air notified Evelynn to the arrival of one of her more…. Interesting acquaintances. The Kindred were regarded by many to be naught but a myth, a superstition kept alive by parents to frighten their children. To Evelynn, they were her biggest fans on the stage of the night in which she performed. As wisps of black drifted into her view, she smiled. Moments after, Wolf’s grinning visage drifted forward from her peripheral vision, and Lamb walked silently behind him.  


“My my, have you have to watch the show again darlings? I’ve saved you the best seats in the house, as usual.”

 

Lamb sighed, while Wolf cackled excitedly. He drifted over to Eve, who crooned at him, giving him a scratch under his jaw. Eve was one of the only people it could be said Wolf liked, as her methods fell exactly within his tastes. She was always certain to wring as much suffering out of a person as she could, and there was nothing Wolf loved more than a soul who came to his jaws already scared. For her part, Eve was delighted that the literal embodiment of death on Runeterra was a fan of her work, or at least, one half of it was. Lamb’s appreciation for the finer points of death, such as how much agony the dying being was in up until their last mortal moment, extended only as far as ensuring Wolf was satisfied. 

 

Still, the Kindred’s arrival signaled her prey’s Imminent approach. The Kindred could scent death far before the dead knew they would die. Her senses amplified by her Shade, Eve could her footsteps from a few meters away. The Kindred kept their distance, unseen to all but her, and waited. Wolf prowled restlessly while Lamb stilled her movements entirely, a silent sentinel and her restless companion. Evelynn remained lounging, only moving one hand to slowly loosen the buttons on her coat, starting at the top. As her quarry drew near, she smelled alcohol in the air. It mattered little. People usually sobered up quickly once she began to truly enjoy herself. After a few more seconds, he appeared. An average looking man, dressed in a dingy suit that, to her cultured eye, screamed cheap but necessary. Probably working a desk job that just barely paid the bills. Irrelevant details for one such as herself, but she prided herself on her skills of observation and powers of deduction. It made picking her targets so much easier. As the man drew close to see Eve, her eyes flashed gold. Her coat was loose on her skin, and she let it drop, blowing him a kiss. The gesture was a flourish of her power, and as his eyes grew wide and his heart grew quick, she knew he was hers.  
“Are you lonely?” she whispered, but knew he would hear her. “I can help.”

 

It was an hour later, when he finally died. Wolf’s muzzle was stained red, cleaning up the gore that had been strewn across the ground after Eve was done. It wouldn’t do to have evidence of her fun lying around for others to find. Evelynn sat in silence, musing over her latest kill. Her coat was ruined, sadly. She’d rather liked that one. As for her hunger, it was now abated, if ever so slightly. But it still wasn’t enough. Their transient pain, their fleeting agony. It was not enough. Even their ecstasy, the pleasure that she heightened in order to give their pain sweeter depths to plumb, was but an appetizer. But for now, the hunger was quelled. For now, she could return home. And when it rose again, she would sate it. But it wouldn’t be enough. It never was.  



End file.
